


Epilogue

by Harukami



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir and Ahiru receive a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Fakir comes down to the pond late in the morning, bringing a bag of oats and his usual sheaf of papers, though on top of it today is a letter. "Ahiru," he calls. "Hey, Ahiru." He puts his papers down on the working table he has out there at the end of the dock.

Ahiru paddles over excitedly, lets Fakir scoop her out of the pond. As usual, he holds her before anything else, tucks her into his shoulder and leans his head to the side. She closes her eyes, resting her cheek against his neck, spreading her wings wide to wrap him in an embrace. Like this, she can hear his pulse, slow and steady and regular, as it should be.

Finally, he pulls her away, sits at his desk and puts her on his knee, then opens the bag of oats. "I got a letter today from Mytho," he says, tilting the bag toward her and letting her dig in. She makes an agreeable noise around a beakful of oats. "I thought we might want to read it together."

She nods, and he knows that she doesn't read very well any more, not with slightly more lateral vision than she got used to reading with, so she continues to eat and he begins to read aloud:

> _
> 
> Dear Fakir,
> 
> Thank you for your letter. Rue and I are quite well. Rather than having ended, our story has largely moved into act 2... perhaps. We are travelling between areas of symbolic meaning, as you might expect we would. Recently, we have been exploring a beautiful place. It is a deep forest, and the trees are capped with snow. I think you would like it, Fakir. However, some children are lost, so we are finding them, so we might bring them back to their families. Or, if not their families, a place that will take them. It is that kind of thing.
> 
> Rue is taking well to being the princess. Her dance is beautiful lately. I would like you to see it as well. Though perhaps that would be a little strange, under the circumstances? Perhaps not. The four of us were bound very closely, once upon a time, and I know you wish her all the best. That's just like you, Fakir.
> 
> I would like to see you again, at a time you feel prepared to do so. You are an author, so any time you choose to see us, you will be able. If anyone can, it is you, Fakir. But it's important you take the time in life to do the things you're happiest doing, and there have been a number of changes in your life already, of course. So you mustn't rush things. Rue would like me to add that she would like to see you as well, and Ahiru too, of course. She wants to know how you are both doing, so I have shared with her your previous letter. She seems pleased, so that's good.
> 
> Please give Ahiru my love. I was happy to hear that her pond is so nice, and that the water is deep and not too warm or cold, and that the sun is plentiful.
> 
> Yours,  
> Mytho.
> 
> P.S. I didn't really understand why you asked if I still go without pants and how 'poor Rue' handles it if so. Of course I do, when it is just Rue and myself. As every outfit I wear is a costume which represents meaning to the scenes I appear in, a chance to unclothe myself is an opportunity to be only myself. I asked Rue why you might ask and how she is handling it and she just started laughing. I think that I may simply need to accept my lack of understanding.
> 
> _

Fakir folds the letter and looks down at Ahiru. She's finished eating for now, is gazing up at him with a warm gaze, a hint of both pleading and amusement in it. He runs a finger down the back of her head, down her neck, rests a hand on her back.

"What do you say?" he asks. "Should we go visit the Prince and his Princess?"

"Quack," Ahiru says.

"Well, why not," Fakir agrees. "...this place can manage all right without us for a little while, at least, and there's not much point in being an author if you can't revisit old friends."

Ahiru plops off his lap to give him room to get comfortable, then sits at his feet and tilts her head up to watch him, patient despite her eagerness. Fakir gives her a soft smile and slides the letter to the bottom of his papers, leaving a blank one on top.

He dips his quill in ink and begins to write.


End file.
